A Simple Love
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: Kai mencintai Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mencintai Kai lebih dari apapun. KaiBaek!


Title: A Simple Love

Pair: KaiBaek (Kai-Baekhyun)

Genre: romance, YAOI of course

Rate: M

 **KaiBaek**

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merona kala Kai mendekat padanya dengan tatapan tajam nan seksi. Ia melepaskan ikatan kimono pada perut Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang lambat, toh malam ini tidak ada alasan bagi Kai untuk menggauli Baekhyun terburu-buru. Malam ini mereka memiliki waktu yang banyak.

"mengapa kau suka jika aku memakai kimono perempuan?" jemari cantik Baekhyun mengusap rahang tegas milik Kai, pria kaya raya keturunan Jepang yang sudah membelinya dengan harga mahal.

Kai tersenyum namun bagi Baekhyun pria itu seperti menyeringai. Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun memuji Kai yang begitu seksi di dalam hatinya.

"karna kau cantik dan indah ketika memakainya" Kai melepas semua ikatan kimono yang tidak diperlukan lagi, lalu dia menyibak kimono itu hingga mempertontonkan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun yang mulus.

Baekhyun bersandar dengan santai pada bantal berukuran besar di punggungnya, sengaja Kai belikan agar punggung Baekhyun tidak merasa sakit. Ia tersenyum manis ketika Kai menundukkan kepala mulai menjilat puting kanan-kirinya yang berwarna merah muda.

Jilatan itu berubah menjadi kuluman, Kai mengulum puting kiri Baekhyun: menghisap juga menggigitnya sesekali untuk membuat Baekhyun tegang.

"hhh eunghh" Baekhyun mulai merasakan geli, geli yang nikmat. Kedua tangannya bergerak meremas rambut hitam Kai di bagian belakang kepala, mengacaknya sensual hingga menjadi berantakan.

Kai tidak akan bisa lagi mengontrol hormonnya ketika sudah mendengar desahan Baekhyun di telinga. Jadi dia menghisap puting Baekhyun semakin kuat serta memilin-milin puting yang kanan sampai menegang juga.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepala, kedua kelopak matanya yang terbingkai eyeliner tebal nan seksi memejam kala merasakan lidah hangat Kai yang basah menyentil-nyentil putingnya.

Puting yang sudah memerah itu tetap terlihat lucu di mata Kai, dia gemas sampai menggigit-gigit puting itu tidak karuan. "hmm.. kau seksi sekali" gumamnya berat.

Baekhyun merona kembali, dia memperhatikan bagaimana Kai seperti anak bayi tengah menyusu pada putingnya di bawah sana. Itu membuat kedua kaki Baekhyun mulai tidak bisa diam, bergerak-gerak hingga membuat sprei ranjang menjadi berantakan.

"ahh Kai nghh" Baekhyun refleks membusungkan dadanya juga mendekap kepala Kai dengan erat.

Usai membasahi puting Baekhyun, Kai meremas-remas dada Baekhyun layaknya meremas dada wanita. Tapi ini sukses membuat Baekhyun semakin terangsang maka dari itu Kai sering meremas dada Baekhyun kapanpun dia mau meski mereka sedang di tempat umum.

Ia memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang merona karna terangsang, mulutnya setengah terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil yang seksi.

Kai menyeringai lagi, dia meremas penis Baekhyun yang sudah tegang di bawah sana. Ia mengusapnya dengan gerakan cepat dan lambat-laun menjadi gerakan mengocok. "nikmat?" ia berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengangguk karna dia memang menikmati perlakuan Kai pada penisnya. "ohh sshh Kai ahh"

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum miliknya.

"lihat sayang, kau cepat sekali" Kai menggoda.

Baekhyun tidak peduli apapun lagi, dia sudah tidak sabar. Kedua tangannya melepas dasi yang melingkar di kerah kemeja Kai dengan cepat, melepas jas hitam Kai, membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya, lalu semua itu dia lempar entah ke mana.

"kau tau aku sudah tidak sabar" Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya.

"aku tau sayang" Kai membuka zipper celananya, mengeluarkan penis kebanggaannya yang sudah menegang juga. dia duduk dan memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun mendekat, "kemarilah"

Baekhyun beranjak, dia merangkak untuk mendekat pada kekasihnya. Dengan gerakan tubuh yang seksi, Baekhyun mulai memanjakan penis Kai.

Kai menikmati itu semua. Bagaimana Baekhyun mengulum penisnya sambil menghisap dengan kuat, menjilatinya sampai basah, juga menggigit ujungnya seperti menggigiti permen saja. tanpa sadar dia meremas pelan rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun lalu menekan kepalanya.

"sshh ahh terus" racau kai menggeram rendah.

Baekhyun menjilat seluruh batang yang panjang dan berbeda warna dengan kulitnya itu, dia menjilat sampai ke _twinsball_ Kai berulang-ulang. Bahkan penis Kai sudah terlihat mengilat akibat ludah Baekhyun yang terlalu banyak menempel di sana.

"ughh kau memang pintar" Kai memegang dagu Baekhyun, kemudian ia mencium Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar.

Baekhyun pasrah ketika Kai merebahkan tubuhnya lagi, membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, lalu memasukkan dua jari ke dalam lubangnya tanpa persiapan apapun.

"hngh! Akhh Kai sakit" Baekhyun refleks mencengkram kedua bahu Kai.

Kai mengorek-ngorek lubang itu dengan santainya, lalu dia memasukkan penisnya tadi yang sudah basah oleh liur Baekhyun. ia memasukkannya dengan pelan-pelan, namun ketika sampai di dalam Kai mendorongnya lebih kuat hingga mengenai prostat Baekhyun.

"ohhh fuck!" Baekhyun menengadahkan kepala lagi, memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, lalu mengatur napasnya. Dadanya membusung tanpa ampun.

"kau memang ketat" Kai memuji Baekhyun dengan decak kagum, dia pun mulai menggerakkan penisnya keluar-masuk dengan tekanan kuat.

"ahh ahhh Kai oohh" Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana batang yang panjang dan besar itu menggesek rektumnya dengan lembut namun kuat ketika menekan prostatnya di dalam.

Namun Baekhyun baru ingat bahwa Kai juga belum mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam lubang. Kini dia merasakan jari-jari Kai itu juga ikut keluar-masuk mengoyak rektumnya. Lama-kelamaan gerakan Kai semakin kencang.

"yeahh, kau menikmatinya?" Kai menatap Baekhyun tepat di manik mata.

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. "oohh! Kai itu menyakitkan ahhh" wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Kai mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi dengan kasar, pemuda cantik itu membalas ciuman Kai seperti ingin memakan bibir Kai karna melampiaskan rasa sakit di lubangnya. "hnghh mphh nhh" bunyi kecapan terdengar merdu.

Hentakan penis Kai menjadi lebih super dibanding yang tadi. Jarinya bergerak memutar untuk membuka lubang Baekhyun lebih lebar sehingga penisnya leluasa keluar-masuk lebih liar.

Lidah keduanya terus saling menyambar, tidak sadar sudah banyak sekali air liur yang menetes dari bibir mereka masing-masing.

"umphh nghh _i love you_.." bisik Kai sambil menjilat air liur di sudut bibir bengkak Baekhyun.

"hhh ah ah ahh~ _you know i love you more_ " jawab Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

Dirasa penis Baekhyun semakin tegang di bawah sana. seiring hentakan dari penis Kai di dalam, penis Baekhyun berkedut-kedut tidak karuan di bagian ujungnya. Ini mengasyikkan menurut Kai, dia ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan penis Baekhyun.

Kai mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun kemudian membuka laci nakas di samping ranjang. entahlah, Kai mencari apapun yang menurutnya tepat untuk memainkan penis Baekhyun.

Dia menemukan sebuah karet. Segera saja Kai mengikat kepala penis Baekhyun menggunakan karet tersebut agar menghambat klimaksnya. Setelah itu, Kai terkekeh pelan akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "arghh ahh Kai, tidak sayang eunhh aku akan sulit kilmaks" ia menggelengkan kepalanya di hadapan Kai.

Kai tidak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun dan menciuminya: membuat banyak sekali tanda hingga ke belakang telinga kiri Baekhyun.

Desahan Baekhyun menggila, keringatnya mengucur deras karna klimaks yang tertunda sementara penis Kai di dalam sana belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan meledak. Penderitaannya masih berjalan sangat lama.

"eunghh ah ah ahh~ Kai nghh"

"hmm.. aku tau kau menyukainya" Kai menjulurkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka akibat mendesah.

Mereka kembali berperang lidah hingga saliva menetes tidak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam lamanya sesi bercinta mereka belum juga usai.

Baekhyun lelah karna Kai terus menuntunnya berganti-ganti gaya. Dan kali ini dia mencengkram bantal dengan kuat karna hentakan penis Kai berasal dari belakang, sungguh-sungguh sangat kuat.

Gaya _doggy_ adalah favorit Kai sejak dulu.

Baekhyun meneteskan air liurnya tatkala merasakan nikmat yang berlebihan. "ahh yeahh ahh~" tubuhnya terdorong-dorong ke depan namun kedua lengan kekar Kai tetap memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, sesekali meremas dadanya lagi untuk memberi rangsangan lebih.

Baekhyun tersiksa.

Ya, tersiksa karna penisnya masih terikat oleh karet sialan itu. padahal penis itu berkedut parah meminta dibebaskan.

"hhh kau lelah sayang?" bisik Kai sambil menjilati pipi Baekhyun namun gerakan pinggulnya tidak berhenti barang sedetik saja.

"eunghh ahh cepat selesaikan ini dan biarkan aku istirahat ughh~" racau Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Tangan Kai menampar pantat Baekhyun yang sudah memerah itu. sejak tadi Kai memang terus menampar pantat Baekhyun jika dia merasa rektum Baekhyun menjepit penisnya terlalu kencang.

Kai semakin brutal, dia mungkin sudah membuat rektum Baekhyun sedikit berdarah namun dia tidak peduli. Pinggul seksinya terus maju-mundur, penis besarnya terus menghajar prostat Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Ia menjambak rambut Baekhyun ke belakang, menarik kepalanya hingga pemuda cantik itu menengadahkan kepala. Kai menikmati leher mulus Baekhyun menggunakan lidahnya dengan leluasa sampai ke rahang.

Baekhyun mengusap rambut Kai untuk menghantarkan rasa nikmat serta hormon memuncaknya. "ahhh eunhh Kai, penuhi aku"

Penis kebanggaan itu perlahan berkedut, ukurannya serasa dua kali lipat lebih besar dan itu membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget.

Kai menggesek rektum Baekhyun semakin tidak beraturan. Kedua tangannya memegangi pinggul Baekhyun untuk menahannya agar tidak ikut bergerak, supaya Kai lebih leluasa juga untuk menancapkan penisnya di prostat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seakan menahan napasnya ketika Kai gelap mata, ia meremas bantal lebih kencang. "akhh! Oohh Kai, lebih cepat ahh"

"ughh aku hampir sampai sayang" Kai menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun, lalu ia melakukan hentakan terakhir di lubang sempit itu sambil menghirup wangi tubuh kekasihnya ketika mereka melakukan seks.

Kai menyemburkan spermanya hingga menetes keluar lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memekik, melengkungkan tubuhnya karna merasakan hangat cairan itu memenuhi lubangnya, bahkan terasa berdersir ke seluruh badan.

Kai menciumi pelipis Baekhyun yang tertutup poni kecoklatannya, ia mengeluarkan penisnya dengan perlahan agar Baekhyun tidak kembali kaget.

Dia membantu Baekhyun untuk merebahkan tubuh kembali. Sambil tersenyum, Kai menatap lembut pada kekasihnya yang cantik itu juga menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas karet di kepala penis Baekhyun.

"eumhh Kai ahhh"

Dan sperma itu meluncur deras dari penis Baekhyun bahkan bermuncratan ke segala arah.

"wow, apa aku tadi menyiksa penismu sesadis itu?" Kai kagum pada cairan putih Baekhyun yang lebih banyak malam ini dibanding malam-malam sebelumnya.

Baekhyun sibuk mengatur napas, dia meraih kimononya yang masih dalam jangkauan untuk menutupi tubuhnya sambil memejamkan mata. "kau membuat penisku membengkak"

Kai memperhatikan penis itu dengan senyuman menggoda, penis Baekhyun memang menggemaskan. "hahaha aku akan menyembuhkannya sampai kau tertidur"

Lalu Baekhyun merasakan geli kembali di penisnya. Dia tau sekarang Kai tengah menjilati sperma di batangnya hingga bersih. Memang agak aneh, tapi ini sudah jadi kebiasaan untuknya sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi.

Kai harus menjilati penisnya agar kantuk Baekhyun datang menjemput lebih cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan kepala yang sedikit pening.

Ia melihat sisi lain ranjangnya, ternyata Kai sudah tidak ada di sana. Pasti dia berangkat lebih pagi hari ini.

Kekasihnya memang ulet dalam bekerja, jadi Baekhyun harus terima jika Kai lebih banyak meninggalkannya di pagi dan siang hari.

Kadang Baekhyun berpikir akan sampai kapan nasibnya digantung seperti ini? apa dia akan selamanya menjadi _sex partner_ Kai tanpa ikatan apapun dengan pria itu? padahal Baekhyun ingin melakukan hal lebih untuk membalas jasa Kai yang sudah menolongnya keluar dari jerat lubang hitam masa lalunya.

Kai adalah mataharinya.

Tanpa Kai mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan bisa hidup tenang seperti sekarang. ugh, dia jadi berpikiran berat di pagi hari.

Saat ke dapur untuk membuat segelas susu hangat, Baekhyun menemukan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat di atas meja makan.

"apa ini?" Baekhyun mengambilnya. "aku baru melihatnya.. apa barang Kai yang ketinggalan?"

Ia pun membuka kotak itu. saat dibuka, Baekhyun melihat sebuah cincin emas putih yang sederhana namun kelihatan sangat mahal dengan bertahtahkan berlian kecil di bagian tengah.

Pipinya merona hebat. Ya Tuhan, ini untuknya? Apa dia bermimpi?

Perhatiannya teralih pada notes yang tertempel di bagian dalam tutup kotak tersebut. rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis karna pria super sibuk serta berkepribadian dingin seperti Kai bisa berlaku romantis seperti ini padanya ─meskipun tidak secara langsung.

" _hei, terimalah aku sebagai pasangan hidupmu"_

 _Fr: Kai_

.

.

.

.

.

End

Apa ini? Cuma melampiaskan fantasi liar gue doang kayaknya huft


End file.
